Potions MixUp
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Oliver had a bad day. A potion assignment is due tomorrow and he is forced to work on it with Percy. When Percy makes a huge mistake on the potion, disaster occurs. Oliver is no longer his 17 year old self.
1. Bad Assignment is Assigned which is the ...

A.N This is my brand new fic! Scream for joy because it's about Oliver!!! *screams* *gets trampled by girls  
who are going to see Oliver* Ow..  
  
Disclaimer: *sobs*  
  
******  
  
Oliver Wood strode through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry full of   
confidence. Quidditch was going great: that Harry Potter was one hell of a Seeker. They would win   
the Cup for sure this year. Slytherin wouldn't win again, he was sure. His classes were going well.   
When he said well, he meant that none of the professors had to owl his mother and tell her that her   
son was not concentrating on his schoolwork as much as he was concentrating on Quidditch.  
  
  
The only thing that could possibly dampen his spirits was the fact that he was now walking straight into Potions. It was common knowledge to all that Snape did not like any House, but his own. And that he didn't like Oliver Wood anymore than he liked any of the other Gryffindors. In fact, he like Wood just a little less because it was because of Wood that Slytherin might very well lose the Quidditch Cup this year to Gryffindor.   
  
  
It was also common knowledge that Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley did not get along. Percy seemed to find Oliver's craze for Quidditch terribly annoying and never failed to tell him so. Oliver, in turn, found Percy's academic perfection sickening.   
  
  
Little did he know that the two people his disliked the most would be the cause of his whole world turning upside down.  
  
******  
  
Oliver sat down in the Potions classroom and pulled out the essay due today. He worked all last night on it and was  
now exhausted, though by looking at him you could hardly tell. He was good at hiding that emotion, along with any  
others. He only showed his emotions to his true love: Quidditch.  
  
  
This paper could very well be his doom. It was worth half of his grade. If he failed this assignment, it could be the end of him playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The entire team depended on him scoring well on this paper.  
  
  
Close by he could hear Percy Weasley talking about the assignment.  
  
  
"It was simple, as soon as I found the right book. But, most of it was basic logic. Only an idiot could've had trouble with it," Percy was saying, looking straight at Oliver.  
  
  
"Bugger off, Percy," he retorted, glaring fiercely.  
  
  
Percy didn't have time to retaliate for Snape and arrived in the classroom and was now rambling on about something or other. Snape grabbed their papers and shuffled them. He sat down at his desk and looked them over, as he always did.  
  
  
"Bones, learn the meaning of the word 'paragraph,'" Snape drawled on. "Miss Higgins, I do not appreciated scented, pink ink on a very important assignment such as this." He continued his way through the names. "Wood, I am very much disappointed in your work. I would think if you wanted to remain on the Quidditch team, you would at least  
try harder."  
  
  
Percy looked over to Oliver, the classic "you-should-listen-to-the-professor-for-once" look on his face. Oliver only stuck out his tongue him. Childish, he knew, but it was the only thing he could think to do.  
  
  
"Mr. Wood, is there some crazy string of blood in you that thinks it's appropriate to stick you tongue out at the professor?" Snape asked, his voice writhing in venom and poison, dripping and oozing out of his mouth. "Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
  
Oliver suck in his chair, He never lost points for Gryffindor. But, he never won them either.  
  
  
***  
  
"I want you to create a Demonsuptious potion. It's purpose is to decrease age. While, its brother, Monsuptious  
potion, increases age. You shall write a report about it together. And you shall test it out on your partner tomorrow.  
Yes, partners. And I will choose them." Everyone moaned at Snape's words. He pretended not to notice and began to  
pair them off. "Weasley and Wood."  
  
  
Oliver's heart sank. This was going to be bad. He would have to work with the only student, other than a Slytherin, that he hated. Sure, he would probably get a good grade, but would it be worth it?  
  
  
"I shall allow you this time to go to the library to begin your work," Snape said, sitting at his desk.   
  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing. They were staring. Snape had never allowed them out of class early. Ever. "Seeing as this is due tomorrow, I think you should get a head start."  
  
  
Of course, Snape would never give them anything good without there being good reason.  
  
***  
  
Well, what did you think? I would really like to have a lot of help and ideas for this fic since it can go pretty much anywhere from here.  
  
Queen of Fluff 


	2. Potion Making

A.N This is my brand new fic! Scream for joy because it's about Oliver!!! *screams*   
*gets trampled by girls who are going to see Oliver* Ow..  
  
Disclaimer: *sobs*  
  
Such a boring chapter, but I promise thee, that it gets interesting in the third chapter! I do!  
  
******  
  
In the library, Percy and Oliver slammed down their books. Percy immediately ran to the bookshelves, skimming his  
fingers over the spines.  
  
  
Oliver grabbed some parchment and set it on the table. Percy returned with at least six books in his arms.  
  
  
"That many?" Oliver asked.  
  
  
"Well, you want a decent report, don't you?"  
  
  
"Well, yes..but...Never mind."  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
Percy took a book and began to browse through it. Oliver, unsure of what to do next, took the first book out of the pile and opened it up. It was old. He turned to the glossary and found the correct page for the potion. He began to take some notes.  
  
  
Within in an hour, together they both had plenty of notes to write a decent report. After supper, they both returned to the library and began to write the report. It was nearly 8 o'clock when they finished.  
  
  
"'Bout time," Oliver said, putting his quill back into his back.  
  
  
"I think we should test to make sure we can make this potion," Percy started.  
  
  
"What? We've already working hours on this and I'm exhausted. Whatever happens tomorrow happens."  
  
  
"That kind of attitude will see you right off the Quidditch team."   
  
  
That struck a nerve. He couldn't lose his position. He couldn't be kicked off. One failing grade and he would be off. Snape would never stop smiling at after that.  
  
  
"All right," Oliver gave in.  
  
  
"Good." Percy stood up and grabbed his books. He led Oliver to a small room off the library, where a cauldron was sitting.   
  
  
"What do we need first?" Oliver asked, his exhaustion taking over.  
  
  
"Besiel."  
  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  
***  
  
"It's done, I think," Percy said softly, watching the silver shimmer rise above the cauldron.  
  
  
"Good." Oliver checked his watch. It was nearly nine.  
  
  
Percy took out two glass and a ladle. He spooned out two glasses of the slivery potion and handed one to Oliver. Oliver looked at it and then held it to his mouth. He took one long guzzle and it was gone.   
  
  
He helped Percy clean up the cauldron and dispose of the potion. Then he grabbed his things and left the small room, Percy right behind him.  
  
  
As soon as he was out the door he realized that he had left his Quidditch book underneath the seat near where the cauldron had been. He turned around to go get it. Finding it exactly where he remembered putting it, he placed it under his arm and turned to leave the room.  
  
  
He had just entered the back part of the library when he all of a sudden felt queasy. His stomach contracted. He doubled over, his books falling all over the place. Everything went blank.  
  
  
***  
  
Hmm....I hope everyone can at least provide a "poor Oliver" for the star of this fanfiction. I think he might feel quite sad to know that his friends abandoned him.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Lizzie Motomiya: *laughs* I agree. I predict that we will see a crush forming soon.....And, to hint with what could possibly be the future, I see those shippers on the S.S. Book & Broomstick will be most pleased with me.  
  
You Know Who I Am...: You're right. I do know who you are, but I'll pretend to act surprised anyway. EEK! There. It does inspire me a tad, though it sure doesn't seem like it.  
  
Queen of Fluff 


	3. The Beginning in the Middle

A.N Chapter three. I don't have much to say except that I am desperate for REVIEWS!!!   
Disclaimer: Duh. You shouldn't even have to ask this question.  
****  
  
Potions Mix Up Pt. 3  
  
In the library, Percy and Oliver slammed down their books. Percy immediately ran to the bookshelves, skimming his  
fingers over the spines.  
  
Oliver grabbed some parchment and set it on the table. Percy returned with at least six books in his arms.  
  
"That many?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, you want a decent report, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes..but...Never mind."  
  
"Good."  
  
Percy took a book and began to browse through it. Oliver, unsure of what to do next, took the first book out of the pile and opened it up. It was old. He turned to the glossary and found the correct page for the potion. He began to take some notes.  
  
Within in an hour, together they both had plenty of notes to write a decent report. After supper, they both returned to the library and began to write the report. It was nearly 8 o'clock when they finished.  
  
"'Bout time," Oliver said, putting his quill back into his back.  
  
"I think we should test to make sure we can make this potion," Percy started.  
  
"What? We've already working hours on this and I'm exhausted. Whatever happens tomorrow happens."  
  
"That kind of attitude will see you right off the Quidditch team."   
  
That struck a nerve. He couldn't lose his position. He couldn't be kicked off. One failing grade and he would be off. Snape would never stop smiling at after that.  
  
"All right," Oliver gave in.  
  
"Good." Percy stood up and grabbed his books. He led Oliver to a small room off the library, where a cauldron was sitting.   
  
"What do we need first?" Oliver asked, his exhaustion taking over.  
  
"Besiel."  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  
***  
  
"It's done, I think," Percy said softly, watching the silver shimmer rise above the cauldron.  
  
"Good." Oliver checked his watch. It was nearly nine.  
  
Percy took out two glass and a ladle. He spooned out two glasses of the slivery potion and handed one to Oliver. Oliver looked at it and then held it to his mouth. He took one long guzzle and it was gone.   
  
He helped Percy clean up the cauldron and dispose of the potion. Then he grabbed his things and left the small room, Percy right behind him.  
  
As soon as he was out the door he realized that he had left his Quidditch book underneath the seat near where the cauldron had been. He turned around to go get it. Finding it exactly where he remembered putting it, he placed it under his arm and turned to leave the room.  
  
He had just entered the back part of the library when he all of a sudden felt queasy. His stomach contracted. He doubled over, his books falling all over the place. Everything went blank.  
  
*****  
  
Thanks you for Pt 2:  
  
Kelly: Thank you so much! Glad to be of service! Hee!!! THANK YOU!!  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets: *nurses bruises all over body* *sniffle* Meanie....WAIT! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!  
I love my reviewers.  
  
~Que----REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Queen of Fluff, aka Review for MEE!! 


End file.
